Couronne
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Elle aurait voulu oublier, oublier qu'ils étaient tous morts par sa faute. Mais cette couronne continuait à la narguer, à lui rappeler qu'ils avaient été tués parce qu'elle avait osé gagner. Parce qu'elle avait osé survivre. OS écrit en réponse aux défis du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 79ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Couronne". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Johanna aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas posséder cette couronne. Elle aurait voulu la jeter de rage contre les murs jusqu'à la déformer, la brûler pour la faire fondre entièrement, l'enterrer à des dizaines de mètres sous terre. Elle avait au moins réussi à la sortir de chez elle, à ne plus la voir à chaque heure de la journée, en la confiant à la mairie du district 7 afin qu'elle soit exposée dans le hall. Sans cette couronne, elle aurait pu essayer de faire semblant, essayer de faire comme si tout ce qui s'était produit n'était pas de sa faute. Comme si elle était tout simplement partie en voyage quelques semaines et que sa famille était morte de maladie, de froid ou de faim en son absence. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans la mairie, elle revoyait cette couronne la narguer en haut de sa vitrine, lui rappeler que tout était de sa faute, que ses parents, ses sœurs et son petit ami avaient été tués parce qu'elle avait osé gagner. Parce qu'elle avait osé survivre.

Elle n'aurait pourtant pas parié sur sa victoire. Quand son nom avait été tiré au sort, elle s'était effondrée en larmes. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé quelle serait sa réaction si elle était sélectionnée pour participer aux Hunger Games mais cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer. Quand la voix de l'hôtesse de son district avait annoncé son nom, elle avait vu défiler devant elle tous les morts des précédents jeux, tous les jeunes morts quelques secondes après le début de l'épreuve, avant même d'avoir compris ce qui leur était arrivé et elle avait fondu en larmes à l'idée de subir exactement la même chose quelques semaines plus tard. Cette scène filmée et rediffusée à l'infini à la télévision lui avait fait perdre les rares chances qu'elle avait encore d'avoir des sponsors. Personne ne voudrait parier sur elle. C'était Joffrey, son mentor, qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Et qui avait eu l'idée de tirer un avantage de cette faiblesse. Personne ne parierait sur elle, et surtout pas les autres tributs.

Joffrey l'avait prévenue que jouer ce rôle serait extrêmement difficile, que le moindre faux pas ferait s'effondrer tout ce numéro qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de monter. Ses robes de petite fille, son maquillage enfantin, sa voix tremblante, tout avait été savamment orchestré et mis en scène pour entretenir cette image de tribut qui n'avait pas la moindre chance. Le plus difficile avait été lors des entraînements. Venant du district 7, elle savait se servir d'une hache à la perfection mais elle aurait aimé s'entraîner sur des cibles réelles. Au lieu de ça, elle avait dû continuer à jouer le jeu, à tester différentes armes avec suffisamment de maladresse pour s'attirer les moqueries des autres tributs et l'indifférence des sponsors. Elle leur avait bien montré, lors de la présentation à la fin de l'entraînement, qu'elle savait tout de même se débrouiller mais ses haches plantées dans différentes cibles ne lui avaient valu que la note de 6. A ce moment là, elle avait repris confiance en elle. Oui, son numéro était en train de marcher, elle avait réussi à les convaincre qu'elle était une incapable et ils n'avaient pas daigné lui donner la note que sa prestation aurait méritée.

Et puis les Jeux avaient commencé. La plateforme qui la faisait monter vers une lande marécageuse, la corne d'abondance ruisselant d'armes et de fournitures de survie. Le Gong annonçant le départ. Les trois quarts des tributs se ruant vers les armes, le dernier quart s'enfuyant le plus rapidement possible. Elle était restée sur sa plateforme, jouant pour la dernière fois son numéro de petite fille terrorisée qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait attendu que les combats autour de la corne commencent et qu'un couteau lancé vers un autre tribut rate sa cible et tombe à quelques mètres de distance. Elle s'était précipitée pour le ramasser, s'était emparée des quelques affaires qu'elle avait pu attraper sur le chemin et s'était enfuie à son tour. Et elle avait attendu. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver des planches de bois qu'elle avait assemblées en un refuge suffisamment chaud et protégé des moustiques pour survivre un petit moment. Son couteau récupéré près de la corne lui permettait de chasser des canards, sur lesquels elle s'entraînait à le lancer jusqu'à ne plus jamais rater sa cible. Deux jours plus tard, le premier tribut était arrivé. Un gamin de 12 ans du district 10, attiré par l'abri. Il avait paru soulagé en la reconnaissant, persuadé qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas. Le couteau s'était fiché dans son œil avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. D'autres tributs isolés étaient tombés sur elle et avaient subi le même sort. Elle visait suffisamment bien pour les tuer en un seul coup et le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait refusait de les faire souffrir, de s'acharner à les tuer le plus lentement possible comme l'adoraient les spectateurs du Capitole.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils n'étaient plus que six tributs encore en course, dont quatre tributs de carrière qui avaient forcément fait une alliance. La partie la plus dure allait se jouer, les carrières allaient comprendre qu'elle était à l'origine de la disparition de tous les tributs qui s'aventuraient vers cette zone de l'arène. Mais elle disposait à présent d'un avantage de poids. En récupérant les affaires des différents candidats qu'elle avait tués, elle avait pu se fournir une hache, trois autres couteaux, de l'alcool à brûler et un briquet. C'était plus que suffisant. Quand le coup de canon lui avait annoncé que le seul tribut qui n'était pas un carrière était mort, elle avait su qu'elle serait la prochaine. Elle s'était préparée. Quand les quatre tributs armés jusqu'aux dents avaient encerclé son abri, ils avaient été attirés par les amas de vêtements roulés en boule derrière une cachette de fortune. Au moment où ils s'engouffraient dans la cabane, pensant la trouver cachée, tous les murs avaient pris feu et les branches enflammées s'étaient effondrées sur eux. Deux d'entre eux étaient restés coincés par les flammes. Elle avait su au moment où elle avait mis le piège en place que leurs hurlements la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait décidé de s'en sortir, décidé de survivre. Parmi les deux carrières qui avaient pu s'échapper des flammes, l'un d'eux s'était jeté sur elle mais son couteau s'était planté dans son cou avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Le dernier s'était enfui, ses vêtements encore en feu. Elle avait hésité à lui courir après, à tenter de le rattraper et l'assassiner pour le plaisir des caméras. Mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle avait aperçu son visage brûlé et les flammes qui léchaient son corps pendant qu'il s'enfuyait. Il souffrirait déjà bien assez comme ça, pas besoin de lui rajouter une traque pour l'achever encore plus lentement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le canon lui annonçait qu'elle était la dernière survivante de l'arène. Le dirigeable l'avait ramenée au Capitole, la Nuit de la Victoire lui avait permis de se revoir tuer chacun de ses adversaires et d'obtenir sa couronne, cette fameuse couronne de 70e vainqueur des Hunger Games. Ensuite, le cauchemar avait commencé. Le président Snow lui avait envoyé un message pour l'informer que le Capitole avait été très déçu par ces Jeux. Les sponsors n'avaient pas apprécié de perdre leur argent pour des tributs qui n'avaient aucune chance face à elle, le peuple n'avait pas apprécié la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait tué ses adversaires, ni le fait qu'elle les ait privés d'un ultime combat pour laisser le jeune du district 1 mourir seul. Quelques jours plus tard, elle était rentrée chez elle et avait appris la mort de toute sa famille. Personne ne savait comment cela avait pu arriver, mais Johanna avait compris en voyant une rose blanche posée sur chacun de leurs cercueils.

Elle était revenue des Jeux. Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle avait juste cette couronne, cette couronne qui continuait à la narguer et à lui rappeler que tout était de sa faute. Que tous les gens à qui elle tenait étaient morts par sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait osé défier le principe des Hunger Games, parce qu'elle avait osé utiliser la ruse plutôt que la force pour gagner les Jeux. Cette couronne lui rappelait que tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts parce qu'elle avait osé survivre.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews !


End file.
